Arlongs little Girl
by QueenStorie
Summary: what if arlong did something more to nami when she was little.


me; I had a great idea for this storie from the tv show tell me what you think

Chapter 1

10 year old Nami was working on her map for Arlong so the people would stay safe was interuptied when the window poped open by the storm. She looked out side to see it was getting dark and the wind was strong enough to blow her map away.

"Oh No."

She ran down and out the dorr of Arlongs park and went after the map. Arlong was walking down the hall to the kitchen when he saw the back door was opened.

"Hey who left the door open." Arlong said closeing it

"Oh Nami did she ran out really fast." Said choo

Arlongs heart stoped for a second as thunderclaped.

"What when?"

"A half hour ago."

Nami ran to that map as if finally fell.

"Got you this time." Nami said

She walked back to Arlong Park and tryed to slip inside quietly. On her tip toes she walked inside drenched with water from the rain. As she walked up the stairs a Hand landed on her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Arlong asked

"Outside for a run." Nami said

A smack landed on Namis rear. Witha yelp she turned and gaped at Arlong.

"Don't lie to me Nami. Its raining out there. Now why were you out."

"I Just went out ok man its not like you care."

Arong picked her up and held her under his arm her feet dangling in his grasp. He raised his hand and spanked her as he walked up the steps to her room. He stoped when he reached her door.

"Now tell me the truth." Arlong demanded

Nami cryed as she told him about the map flying out the window.

"SO insted of making a new one you just ran off into the storm to get a piece of paper." Arlong scowled

He set Nami down on her bed and went to the closet to get her a towle.

"WHat you did is very dangeruse and wrong."

"You don't care your not my father."

That stunge his heart. He kinda felt like he was one then a thought ran through his head.

"Nami did you ever have a father?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why wasn't he here."

"Ah well he uh."

"He's dead isn't he."

"Ummm no."

Arlong walked over picked her up and landed another slap to her rear.

"I said don't lie."

"ok he's dead I was adopted by belle san." ( Sorry can't spell her name.)

"Alright that does answer a few things. Hold still now." Arlong then began to dry her off.

"Now get changed and in bed."

"I'm not sleepy." Nami said

"Oh really well I can fix that with a dose of the hair brush if you like."

"N No sir."

"Good oh and from now on call me daddy." Arlong said with a smirk

"What oh hell no."

"Oh yes and I'll let that curse slid this time now I'll be back in a few minuets. I want to see a dry and laying in bed nami when I get back or there will be punishments." Arlong said and walked out.

20 minuets later

Arlong walked into the room and was happy to see that Nami did as she was told.

"Good you did as I told you good. Now Nami tell me would you like a storie."

"What kind of storie Arlong."

"What kind of storie what." Arlong said giveing her a look.

"Sigh What ind of storie...daddy."

"Good girl. THis storie is about a queen who ruled over merfolk."

10 Minuest later.

"And so the kingdom lived with out there queen but kept her memory alive the end." Arlong said

He looked at Nami and smiled. She was fast asleep with a smalle smile on her face. He got up and turned off the light. With a kiss on her head he left her room and went down staires to the living room where the rest of his men were.

"Hey boss hows little nami." Choo asked

"Sleeping soundly we might have a new problem she's going to get sick."

"Whys that."

"She ran in the rain to get a map that flew away."

"Man that kid she could have been hurt."

"I know that but now she's paying the price."

"So what now."

"Now we let her rest then we deal with her...oh yeah she now has to call me daddy."

"Oh I bet that you have to take her over your knee for a while huh."

"Oh yeah but she'll comi around sooner or later she'll come around."

Me; Ok thats it for now tell me what you think and also I have no spell check thank you review.


End file.
